WINTER'S EVIL
by pepe1
Summary: dandin and mariel return , but an evil looms that threatens to destroy the abbey and the connection between the two young travellers. please R&R!!


Disclaimer:I don't own Redwall or any of there characters, because I don't have the imagination (  
  
WINTER'S EVIL By Pepe  
  
Winter had arrived. It was a cold afternoon, though the sky gave off the impression that midnight had visited early. The Abbey-dwellers were in Great Hall having afternoon tea. The dibbuns, slurping down strawberry fizz cordial and nutbread, staring in quiet fascination as the snow engulfed the ground below, when suddenly, a brown blur could be seen running towards the abbey . The doors to the Great Hall swang open , Rufe Brush entered, shaking the snow off his back . He made his way to the elders table, and sat in-between Mother Mellus and Abbott Saxtus. "Tis a rough day, friends", he said. Friar Cockleburr stumbled in from the kitchens, followed by a group of squirrels carrying a huge pot of soup. "Come get some nice hot veggible soup!", he announced. " Tis still boiling". The dibbuns suddenly lost interest in the snow, charging for a beaker of soup. The young mole dibbun got his share, staring sceptically it. "Hurr, lukked loik you'm cutty offa tails oof thoi varmints, and cukked it with durt, hurr hurr!" This sent the Friar into a rage, as he chased Grubb around the tables, swinging his ladle in a fit of anger. "Get back here you little scap , I'll show you who the 'varmint' is!" The young mole jumped onto the table, dancing around and imitating the little Friar. "Hurr Hurr, get'm buk here varmint!". He shaked his butt at the friar , and ran out of the room. This set the whole entire Abbey into fits of laughter, as smoke started blowing out of the Friar's ears. "That little blighter, I'll get him yet". He calmed down , and continued serving the soup to the elders. Abbott Saxtus, trying to hold back a giggle, apologised to the Friar. "I'm sorry, Sir Friar, but he is still only a dibbun, so don't be harsh on him". This remark brought a smilew to Cockleburr's face as he remembered the days he was a young'un. "Aye, I guess you're right, Father. I will let him get away with it this time but next time.". The Friar walked off to the kitchens, still muttering to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile............. The skipper was on wall duty, muttering to himself through neally frozen lips, when he saw two figures making there way to the Abbey. The two cloaked figures made it to the gates, and knocked loudly on the oaken wood. Skipper, unable to see the two clearly, decided to confront them with caution. "Identify yourselves, and your reasons for being here!". His voice was loud and didn't show any emotion. "Ahoy Skip, It's us, Dandin and Mariel!". A smile crept it's way onto Skippers half frozen face, as feeling of pure happiness engulfed him. He jumped off the wall rampart, and landed in a soft thick ed of snow. He quickly jumped up and opened the gates, running out and giving Dandin the biggest hug he had ever given any creature. He felt tears of joy freeze up on his face, causing him to wince softly in pain . Mariel smiled, as Skipper approached her, giving her a warm hug. For a second she was stuck to Skipper, the freezing Otter's fur latching onto her fur for a second, but she was quickly saved by Dandin. Skipper scratched his head softly. "Sorry about that, friend , bt nevermind, join us for some soup,mateys!". He slapped Dandin's back softly, though it neally sent Dandin into a pile of snow on the side of the road. They entered the Abbey through the great gates, which creaked and groaned as the countless seasons of service slowly crept up on it. As they walked across the Abbey, they found themselves standing on the pond, which was turned into a pool of ice many days ago. They entered the Abbey building, feeling warmth as soon as they entered the old structure. The place was filled with torches and candles to provide ight and warmth to the inhabitants. Skipper led them to the great hall , where the Abbey-Dwellers were enjoying there afternoon tea. As they walked by , they saw Grubb hiding under one of the tables. Skipper scooped him up with one paw, bringing him close to his face. "What are you doing under there?", he asked, trying to sound stern . "Oi were hoidin froom thoi froir zurr!" , the young mole answered. Skipper immediately knew that the cheeky and mischievous mole had been starting trouble again, and took him to the table with the elders. Abbot Saxtus looked up from his food, overcome with joy and happiness as he stared at his long time friends that he had missed for so many years. Tears filed his eyes as he hugged them close to him. Mother Mellus couldn't take much more of the emotional scene. "Oh let those poor beats go Father. They'll be crushed by the time you're done!". Saxtus let go of them and apologised to the pair. "I'm sorry, but its been so long since I saw you both". Dandin looked into his friends eyes and saw sadness in them , knowing that he had missed them for many a season. "It's okay friend, we're here to stay. As the emotional reunion went on the redwalers didn't know that the two had come backto protect the Abbey , as a force more evil and greater then any the redwallers knew was coming  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS VIEW: Hope you're enjoying so far, and expect more chapters soon ( . please R&R plz! I beg you(tears roll down face) 


End file.
